


Heatstrike

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is desperate for an alpha and his friend is ready to help.





	Heatstrike

It has been hours since his first heat in years has started. Only hours and minutes of his body aching and dripping and yet he can’t handle it. Will watches his dogs, and they too whine in frustration. He forgets his meds and now he’s masturbating and it’s curiously empty and unsatisfying. He needs an alpha, and he can’t call doctor Lecter. He can’t.  
There’s no way he’s going to a clinic or trying a web forum for his needs.  
He must face it alone.

*  
Another hopeless hour down, and he’s sweaty and has taken off hi shirt, and he’s pacing the rooms in his worn boxers. He pats Winston, and knows he can understand.  
It’s getting harder. Harder, yes. He fails to see the humor in the pun.

 

*  
He senses someone at the door, he can smell the alpha’s scent and it’s earthy and tinged with the blood of a recent kill. Hannibal. He can’t let him in, since he killed Beverly and Georgia and all those others. So he stays silent, though the alpha can sense him too.

*  
Will strokes the door and humps against it pathetically. He can sense the alpha going into a rut. He wonders if he will break the door to claim his prize. He won’t open it, because then he is lost.

*  
“You can leave,” he breathes, not knowing if Hannibal can hear him. It’s not easy to hold on now. The damn door is sticky with his juices and he’s so hard.

*  
Will sighs and feels himself start to cave in. All his principles will be forfeit if he does. All his hard work to stay sane and control his baser urges.  
“Goddamit,” he mutters and opens the door.  
Hannibal looks good, like sin and regret in a black damn suit.  
His eyes are red, and his teeth look sharp and the obscene bulge in his pants looks pleasingly huge. Will falls on him and Hannibal garbs his ass while devouring his eager mouth.  
“Oh god, fuck me,” Will breathes.  
“My love,” Hannibal says.  
They somehow make it to a the bed, and maybe they closed the door.  
Will tears off his boxers and watches Hannibal undress.  
He positions himself on all fours and Hannibal is on him and in him within seconds.  
Will howls and so he’s taken and claimed with many a bite and a caress to his lips.  
“My alpha,” he says. “Mine.”  
Hannibal comes inside him, and his own orgasm is so powerful he nearly loses his mind.  
They are locked together by Hannibal’s knot for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So Abigail is alive here, just so you know. Hannibal would have broken the door, eventually.


End file.
